Nyctophilia
by everlynxo
Summary: Godric didn't meet the sun after all. He continues on for the sake of his child Eric. One night whilst Godric is walking in the woods he finds Violet and senses his once dor* and induratize emotions replaced with a strong desire.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic ever so please be courteous. Hope you like it. Like, comment, tell me what you think __ - Everlyn_

The gelid night only heightened my intent to find shelter. It was dusk and yet despite the warm climatic weather I pictured Texas to be, the sun depicted a dying luminosity across the sky. The cold wind nipped at my skin causing horripilation*; the goosebumps throughout my body made my bones ache at the sudden shudder against my spine. The coldness didn't elude me; I was wearing a mere t-shirt, jeans, jacket and scarf. my attaire failed to provide me warmth against the breeze. I wish I knew where I was. Then again I also wish I had another sweater but I don't.

I was in a secluded area surrounded by tall trees and greenery. Its solitude comforted me but only to an extent. I stopped running but continued a quick and cautious pace throughout the woods. I need rest, I need sleep. My muscles and joints ache from the abuse and overuse. I just managed to escape. I ran. I continued running for who knows how long. Along my Forest Gump marathon I started to experience paresthesia* all over my body but mostly my feet. If I had broken a bone along the way I wouldn't know it. The combination of fear and adrenaline distracted me from pain but only to an extent. Time and time again, I felt the want to light a fire to guide and surround me but I never got to carry it out. Granted I'm a nemophilist*, however, the scenery only left me feeling precarious*.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_Diana had left town with Grant. It was a big mistake. She had been gone almost two weeks and left the circle vulnerable; without her, everyone was open for attack. Since the circle was most powerful when all members are together, the others couldn't do much to protect themselves without magic. The rest of the circle didn't know about me and Jake only called me on matters of high distress. Jake contacted me not long after she left. It took me awhile to arrive at Chance Harbor. When I got there, Jake and I met up to tried to locate Diana. Jake and I went to Diana's house to retrieve some of her things to help me scry her. it wasn't hard to get into her house; I was able to unlock the door and find her room._

_"Nice." I commented. the room was relatively okay. I etched toward the window, peeling back the curtain to look outside. _

_"What exactly are we looking for?" Jake questioned._

_"Anything that's hers; something that she held maybe. Clues." I responded. I watched as Jake looked through her things I sat in her bed clutching to the wooden canopy at the edge of the bed. _

_"She didn't pack many clothes. Enough for a couple weeks. I think she took money with her. There's an empty safe thrown on the floor of her closet." Jake said._

_"Sit down next to me and give me your hand." I commanded and he followed my demand. I took hold of his hand and steadied my breathing._

_"Relax and slow your breathing. Let your mind wander the room and use your magic to help you." I told Jake. I felt his power manifest. I felt the vein in his hand quiver. The darkness within me instructed me to follow a pull. I knew Jake felt it too and he just looked at me for a while. We left the house with our hands still intact following the pull. We ended up in an abandoned house that I presumed was the coven's place that Jake told me about. I glanced at Jake and he nodded telling me telepathically that this was indeed the place i thought it was. We found Diane's Book of Shadow's kept under a staircase in the abandoned house, under a step. The cover of the Meade Book of Shadows contained a symbol known as a triskele (It is Celtic in origin and may represent tripartite concepts such as Life, Death, Rebirth and Land, Sea, and Sky.) The Meade spell book color is brown standing for anything that has to do with nature. (Making reference to Diana's powers of earth and plant life._

_Jake was the first to speak as we parted our hands. "I can't believe she would leave this behind."_

_"I can't either. It's a sacred print and should be with her if not at least close. Go light a candle and then come with me to the bathroom. I will go fill the tub with water." Jake watched as I scried the location that Diana was, she was in Wichita Falls, Nebraska._

_We booked a private flight that took us about three hours to get there. "So what are we going to do when we get there?" Jake asked me when we were an hour away. I told him "I guess we will find out. Get some sleep you're going to need it." We went to every hotel to check if Diana was there. When we finally found out where she was staying we were relieved. She was in a room on the second floor._

_Jake tugged my arm before my hand reached the door knob. "Wait, if Grant is in there we will have to get him out. We can't risk anything, for all we know grant can be part of the witch hunters." he sighed._

_"You're right." I replied. I unlocked the door to the next room and headed for the room telephone with Jake right behind me. I picked up the phone and dialed the room Diana was in. i put my best southern accent for the call._

_"Hello? I'm calling to speak to Grant."_

_"You're speaking to him."_

_"Great! Well I need you to come down here to the front desk at the lobby. It seems that our newbie mishandled the transaction for your stay here. It shouldn't take that long sir."_

_"I'll be right down."_

_I hung up the phone. _

_"He just left the room." Jake said._

_I unlocked the door to her room and we went right in. Diana was sitting on the bed while the guy I assumed was Grant came out of the bathroom._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"We need to talk but before that Diana this is Violet, a friend of mine. We came to get you. You're lucky nothing has happened to either of us. Do you realize how dangerous this is? How well do you know this guy?" Jake said._

_Diana eyed me suspiciously but her focus was on Jake. "I'm not going back to Chance Harbor. I already told Cassie no matter where I'd go, she will always be my sister, but now that I've felt the power of the dark magic I don't want to ever feel it again. I need some time away from everything. Charles is gone, John is my father and i don't have anyone left. I need time to heal. I just wish that you guys would understand that."_

_"Have you gone mad? You're not safe, we're all not safe."_

_"Something is always happening. I know we're not safe okay?!"_

_I suddenly found my voice._

_"Do you realize what could happen? Are you that blind? What do you really know about this Grant guy? If something were to happen to you how are you going to protect yourself? You left your spell book at Chance Harbor. I know you must be flustered and exhausted but that is no excuse for turning your back on the circle. Black magic can be awful but I can help you with that."_

_Diana appeared defensive and confused but before she could say anything else we were ambushed. I was knocked over the head with an object and blacked out. I was in and out of conciseness. I woke up sitting on a chair with my hands tied behind my back. I saw that Jake and Diana were on either side of me. We were in a cabin. It was empty besides the witch cruid (vessels) I assumed were meant to kill us._

_Grant stood on the sidelines and said nothing. I looked at a shocked Diana. It didn't surprise me much but what did was how they managed to look as if this was planned all along. Take one witch and get her friends to come after her. We all just looked at each other unsure of what to say. The rest of what they said passed me. I kept looking at Grant; I know I had seen him somewhere. I was elated enough to know the Fellowship Of The Sun was too wrapped up in anti-vampire shit to even realize vampires weren't the only supernatural beings. Another witch hunter preceded to dump lighter fluid all across the floor in a circle formation around us. I watched as Grant lit a match. I glared at him with a look of disgust. I withered inside his mind. He fell to the ground with his hands by his head, screeching in pain. I threw him against the wall. Somehow Jake and Diana got free of their ties and untied mine. The others started coming at us. With one look I combusted the vessels. Jake and Diana fought off some of them and then we started running. _

_"Diana go with Jake. Go west and I'll go south." Before Jake could protest I added "Go. Don't stop running. I'll make sure they follow me and then I'll lose them. I'll call you guys, now go!"_

_Diana grabbed Jake's arm and ran dragging Jake as he took one last glance at me. I nodded. I heard their footsteps not too far. I ran as close as I could so that they would spot and follow me._

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

I thought back to Carmen and Tracy. Two weeks ago I had told them I would be gone for a while. I didn't know how long but I told them I would call. The last time I talked to them was last week. They would certainly be worried. They are my best friends and hopefully they won't start a riot to find me.

I was taken out of my thoughts when I stumbled upon what appeared to be a doll. Harshly worn down from age and neglect but I could see what it used to be. However as I got closer I noticed it wasn't a doll. It was a young girl about 7 years old. Her body was a mangled thing and had been desecrated. She didn't deserve this. No one did. She was dead. She had been drained of blood and been left here to decay; her body almost on the verge of rotting with maggots. They hadn't even thought to give her a proper burial or at least make the decent attempt of covering up the body. She had been taken from her guardians and presumably abducted in her sleep as she had a nightgown on. If her killer had killed her family then what was the reason to drag her all the way out here out in the open clearly indicating that a vampire had drained her.

I kneeled down. I picked her up and studied the delicate thing, lain her on my lap. I brought her up to my face and firmly held her with my right hand stroking her hair then cupped her cheek.

As I closed my eyes, I brought my face closer to hers. I kissed her frigid lips, resurrecting her lifeless corpse.

**Rate, comment, tell me what you think. :)**

horripilation: goose bumps.

nemophilist: love of the forest.

precarious: uneasy.

paresthesia: pins and needles


	2. Chapter 2

At first nothing but then I heard her take a gasp of air. I released a sigh of relief knowing that this Jane Doe was okay; maybe not emotionally but somewhat psychically. I momentarily forgot I was holding her. She looked up at me with bewildered brown eyes. I sensed her feelings of fright and confusion. I immediately put my finger to her mouth shushing her before she could say or scream a thing and sent a wave of serenity to her. The last thing I wanted to do was scare the poor girl.

Upon further inspection, her nightgown was torn in some places, her chestnut hair was thinned out due to her possibly being held by it, bruises covered her body, and her fingernails were jagged from fighting back. No matter how much she had fought is was no use. I used some of the energy around me and what I had left to heal her wounds. I started with the bite on her neck. She flinched at my touch but let me continue with what I was going to do. I ran my fingers over it and felt the bite marks disappear. Then I moved my hand to her heart. I surged energy to her. Her hair grew back, nails refurnished bruises faded, and gave her one last thing. She looked at me in awe and proceeded to touch what I had healed. She mouthed "How?"

I responded to her previous question telepathically. "_Magic._" She was elated as if she had seen Cinderella's fairy godmother. I hushed her. Calmness swarmed in her eyes. "It's alright; now tell me what your name is?" I whispered somberly, not wanting to alarm her. I feel beyond weak but I don't regret anything.

"Maisie." she murmured as she moved to face me.

"I'm Violet. You're safe now. I won't let anyone hurt you again." I knew the next question would be hard. "Do you remember anything Maisie?" I asked.

She just looked at me. I started stroking her hair and placed her hair behind her ear. I picked her up and held her tight. She moved her limp arms to grip my shoulders. I began to hear her quietly sob in the nook of my neck and collarbone. I let her cry it out; there was no use in bottling it up especially in a situation like this. This went on for a couple of minutes as i continued in my best way to comfort her.

"A vampire took me from my home and bit me." she paused. "I don't know what happened afterward" she sniffled.

I entered her mind and told her "_Listen to me. Remember what I'm about to tell you. What happened to you was tragic. You were brave. You fought back. Do not let this phase you. Believe it or not there are worse things that could've happened to you. Don't let anyone get the best of you. You are a fighter. We all fall down, some more than others, but we manage to get back up. Bad things happen all the time but don't let that frighten you. I will always be there for you._" I kissed her forehead and gave her a tight hug.

"Where do you live?" I asked Maisie. Before she replied I heard a susurrus*. I wouldn't be surprised if the vamp came back to the scene of the crime. "Maisie I'm going to need you to trust me. I need you to hide up in this tree"

"Please don't leave me. I don't know how …"

I cut her off and told her in a hurry "I promise I won't. I'll lift up and climb as highest as you can. Then sit and wait. Stay quiet." I looked into her eyes and that was all she needed when she pointed to a tree. I gave her my jacket, leaving myself with just my t-shirt and scarf. I lifted her up onto my back as I eased my way closer to the tree. She then sat on my shoulders resuming her balance. She started to ease her way onto a branch as I held onto her legs and pushed her legs off. I watched her continue to climb then backed away.

I walked away from Maisie but not too far. I heard a rustle of the leaves that didn't match the current I caught on earlier. It happened so fast. My back harshly met a tree behind me with a hand on my neck. I saw a flash.

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

_I was babysitting_ Maisie_. Her parents went out for the night to attend a business meeting. She was sleeping in her room while I sat in the living room. I was using my free time to catch up on some studying. The doorbell rang and I opened the door to find a man commanding me to let him in. I tried to look away, shut the door, do anything but my body stayed put. It was too late, he caught my eyes and glamoured me to let him in. He came inside and pinned me against the wall. "You will not remember anything. All you will remember is that you were knocked out. You didn't see the intruder. Now sleep." he said. I repeated his command._

_I was in a bed fast asleep when suddenly, a hand covered my mouth. What's happening? I tried to scream but couldn't. "Shut up. Don't even think about making a sound." he said. I bit his hand hard but all that did was aggravate him. He let me go but only for a couple of seconds. I fell onto the floor. My head hit the ground with a force that caused my nose to trickle blood. I tried to run but he grabbed my right leg. I continued to attempts at crawling only to break off a nail in the process. I had embedded my nails, as much as I could, on the hardwood floor. I blacked out afterward. I awoke to an excruciating pain in my neck. I tried to break loose and I swear I heard him chuckle. My attacker was draining me and enjoying every bit of it. I dug my nails against his arms and a fingernail came off. Despite the blood I had caused he was unfazed. Liquid was spilling from my neck, making a pool underneath me. My eyes shuttered. He stopped to look into my eyes. A look of satisfaction growing on his blood stained lips. His black hair, dark eyes, and light skin reminded me of Jack Nicholson in _The Shining_ but even Jack was a better suitor for kill than this one. Jack was driven insane and didn't seem to be the sadistic type. I would have rather been hacked to pieces by him not by a pernicious* vampire._

~~~~~~Flashback~~~~~~

This man had killed her without mercy. He drained Maisie and left her body to deteriorate. He didn't even have the decency to even bury to or cover her body. I clenched my teeth. Despite my aching limbs I used whatever else I had left in me. I used my telekinetic power to ascend his body in the air and drop the man with much force.

**Rate, comment, tell me what you think. :)**

susurrus: low soft sound.

_Pernicious: causing insidious harm or ruin; ruinous; injurious; hurtful._


	3. Chapter 3

**Godric POV**

I had left Stan and Isabell back at the nest. I decided to take a walk. Isabell and Stan were skeptical and insisted on coming along with me but dropped the subject when I made it clear to them that I can take care of myself. It had been almost a year since I had tried to meet the sun. Up onto the Hotel Carmilla's rooftop, my progeny Eric broke down. I had never seen him in such a state. Eric is not one to show any emotions at all, let alone shed tears. He pleaded with me to give it another chance and if not, he wanted to meet the sun with me. I couldn't go through with it knowing how much it hurt Eric.

The moment I met Sookie Stackhouse I knew she was special. I saw the effect she had on those around her, especially the vampires. Her virtue makes her shine. She and others like her will be important in a true vampire/human peace. She provoked a change in my child Eric. Whether he wanted to admit it or not he held strong feelings for her.

I don't know how long I had been walking around until I noticed I was in a great wooded area. Then I felt a sudden pull as if I was spellbound. An ineffable* sensational phenomenon but it was like something was calling me. I felt my fangs come out. I followed the enticing allure and was taken aback with what I saw before me; a girl with long blonde hair, and green eyes. She smelled enigmatic*, and her scent emitted a petrichor* odor. I gazed at her from a vast distance. She wore tight black jeans along with an army colored jacket and a navy blue scarf around her neck. I retracted my fangs.

I dared not to startle her. There was no telling what her reaction would be. Part of me fought not to go over there and claim her. I saw her find what appeared to be a child's body. I didn't need to get a closer look to see she was drained of blood. Vampire, no doubt. I will have to find the person responsible for this and have them punished. A harmless child with no way to defend herself. She didn't seem effected by it and didn't show any emotion at the discovery. I wish I knew what she was thinking.

She placed the child in her lap and caressed the little girl. What she did next surprised me. She kissed the little girl and the child regained life. She reanimated her corpse. Many things ran through my mind. What was she? She wasn't a necromancer, that for some reason I was sure of. Only so many creatures of the supernatural are able to possess such power. She could be one of many things; one of which I held a stronger intuition on. Her scent was intoxicating. I'm surprised she has made it this far without being bitten by a vampire.

Another vampire was in the area. I was too lost in a trance to pick up on it earlier. I saw him grip her by the neck and smash her against a tree. I didn't think twice. The next second I had him by the neck. Hatred consumed me. He would not harm her. I wouldn't let anyone harm her, ever. She did something to me. I hadn't felt this way in hundreds of years. The feral beast within me shook to the core combined with civility. I looked at her. Her eyes were lovely. I got lost into her eyes that were a peculiar green color that seemed to change shades. She is beautiful beyond anything I have seen. Seeing her this close intensified her aura. Her eyes locked with mine. We had stared at each other for a while. I almost forgot why I was there but then I remembered as the man I was holding by the neck spoke.

"S-sheriff, I didn't know she was yours. I"

"Don't speak unless spoken to. Now what is your name?"

"Leo. I'm sorry sheriff."

**Violet POV**

Another vampire came into view just as the vampire Leo had attacked me. He got hold of the Leo by the neck. The other vampire was painfully attractive. Sure Leo was handsome but it didn't compare to him. His eyes were hypnotic, with pale white skin that seemed to glow, short brown hair tightly cropped. His body appeared to be a lean muscular build. We were about the same height though he beat me by an inch or so; he stood at 5'8 while I stood at 5'7. I loved his eyes the most. I couldn't tell if they were blue or green; they were glasz*. I hadn't noticed he was staring at me until i directed my eyes back to his. It sent shivers down my down. I tried to divert my gaze but I was pulled to him somehow. Everything about this man was mesmerizing.

He seemed lost too but we were reacquainted to the current situation when Leo spoke. His? A part of me didn't mind the claim. I wanted to say something but I felt that wouldn't be best, not now anyways. His voice was captivating. He maintained equanimity*. His accent was something I couldn't place. Then out of the blue I regained by state of mind and my vocal chords that had retreated.

"He drained a child and discarded her body here in the secluded area.."

"It appears so."

"Are you seriously going to believe a human over your own kind?"

"It seems you've forgotten your place. You are not in the position to speak to me that way. I am far older than you. I could snap you like a twig. You are only to drink from those who consent and are of age." the sheriff stated. He fought to keep composure through clenched teeth. His voice was harsh and menacing.

"I want you out of my area by dawn and I never want to hear that you are drinking from children. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Now go"

**Rate, comment, tell me what you think. :)**

ineffable: indescribable.

enigmatic: difficult to interpret.

petrichor: the smell outside after it rains.

glasz: a mix between blue, green, gray and a hint of yellow.

equanimity: composure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Violet POV**

I stood just watching him. After a while I mustered up the courage to speak again but choked on my words. He didn't say anything. It bothered me that I didn't know: (1) who he was, (2) why he did that, (3) and what he wanted from me. The rational side of me told me to keep my guard up. He was definitely stronger than me especially now. If he wanted to kill me he could have already done so but what if he wanted me as a pet? I shivered at the thought. I would never want to be someone's "pet" as they so call it. Something told me he wouldn't dare harm me. Even with this I remembered I had a Swiss army knife hidden in my bra and a weapon within my black combat boots. Granted it was a slim chance I would escape if something were to brew but at least I'd be able to put up a fight. These thoughts in my head were putting me over the edge. I feel as if I'm riding along a carousel. However, despite the coerced feelings I have I'm brought back to reality where Godric is; I feel in complete serenity around him.

"What is your name or is it Sheriff?"

"Godric. It's really Godfrey but everyone calls me Godric."

His voice is beautiful. I got lost back into my thoughts. While he was grabbing a hold of Leo, I had seen more of him. He looked out of place in his all white attire butt also comfortable. His arms were strong and sculpted. I thought I had seen a tattoo underneath the collar of his shirt. If only I could catch a closer glimpse of his ink. I looked at Godric. Godric, it's an unusual name but I love how it sounds on the tip of my tongue.

"Thank you, Godric. Um, I'm Violet"

I heard the trees rustling. I muttered an inaudible "um" as I pointed my thumb to the tree behind us. I slowly walked backwards then rushed to Maisie.

"Maisie, you can come down now."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Maisie are you okay?"

"I can't get down."

"Jump, I'll catch you."

Godric interrupted and said "May I? I can get and bring her down." I nodded. I just hope Maisie wouldn't panic at Godric's being as a vampire. With swift movement I saw Godric jump on the tree and retrieve Maisie. I heard him whisper to Maisie "I won't hurt you." I could feel Maisie's hesitation at first. I told her "_He won't hurt you. You don't need to worry._" And with that Godric came down with Maisie in his arms and set her down onto the ground.

"Maisie, where do you live?"

~ ~ ~ jump ~ ~ ~

Before we could take her home there were some things we had to do. We took it upon ourselves to get acquainted with Maisie's missing person's case. It was a long walk, well at least that's what I thought. At one point Godric asked if I was cold and I proceeded to tell him that I was fine. He knew I was lying but didn't push it. He took out his phone and called a cab. I didn't object, I was cold but I could no longer feel the discomfort. The cab driver turned ghostly white when he saw Godric. Godric was holding Maisie in his arms and the cab driver probably thought Godric was going to eat her. I couldn't help but chuckle. The cab driver seemed to jump at my reaction. I saw a tag form on Godric's lips. We said nothing on the drive over there. We arrived at the police department and not shockingly there were officers there.

"What are you three doing here?" an officer inclined. He looked at us apprehensively. What's so suspicious about a vampire, a teenager, and a child together?

Godric approached the man and commanded "We are here to look at a case file. You will not disturb us and have no recollection of this."

Godric glamoured the rest of the officers and we were able to get her case file. After all there needed to be some work done. We needed to explain: how Maisie suddenly came back, how Maisie had been missing for 2 months, and what happened to her. Assumptions had already been made that vampires were responsible for Maisie being missing. I don't blame them since their intuitions were right. On a bulletin board I noticed a paper with a picture of Maisie on it. Her parents were going to have a funeral for her tomorrow? Today? Today at 1 pm. It was already 12 am.

I turned on the computer. Godric came beside me. I was able to find out the password when I intruded in on one of the officer's minds and found the code. I began deleting some information and added a new page to the file. On the page I depicted that Maisie was found unharmed at a hospital suffering from momentary amnesia. To add to that I indicated that the reason she wasn't found sooner was due to a mistake made in the hospital.

Maisie had fallen asleep in Godric's arms. I felt a tinge of envy seeing Godric hold her. She was already closer to him than I would ever be. I tried to soothe my erratic emotions. Godric continued to hold her while I looked through the rest of her file. He offered to help but I turned it down.

"What did you find out?" Godric inquired.

"She's been missing for 2 months. Her parents have scheduled to have her funeral today. There's also been a vampire hunt going on since she went missing. However, everyone will only know that she suffered some type on amnesia and a mistake at the hospital was made when her parents searched for her." I turned to look at him. He looked a tad flustered but didn't show it much. Then I remembered something. I know he saw me resurrect Maisie. Whether or not he was aghast he never led on.

"We should get her home" Godric replied.

I simply nodded.

~ ~ ~ jump ~ ~ ~

Godric had offered to drive us there. I don't know when he had the time to retrieve his car. Maisie sat in the back still in her slumber while Godric and I sat up front. His car looked quite expensive. It was sleek and black with a modern interior. I was afraid I might break something if I breathed on it.

"We're here." Godric said.

"Good." I sighed. Godric gazed at me. "Let's go. I'll get Maisie." I said somewhat uncertainly. I got out of the car and headed for Maisie. "Maisie, you're home." I murmured. I picked her up and started to walk. I took a glance at Godric. I rummaged through Maisie's now awakened mind. I followed the map in her head. Her house was the one with the tire swing in the front yard. It wasn't too hard to find. Godric was right beside me and we were a couple feet away from front door. I put Maisie down. She tugged at the jacket.

"Keep it. It looks better on you." I could tell by her body language that she wanted to say something but held back. "If you have any questions just ask and I'll answer as best as I can."

"Violet . . . Am i a vampire" Maisie questioned.

"No." I replied.

"Was I dead?"

"Yes"

"Will I ever see you and Godric again?"

"Maybe." Godric and I answered in unionism. I sliently pleated with Godric. He noticed my look and glamored Maisie.

"Ready?"

**Rate, comment, tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Violet POV**

I picked up one of the rocks along the garden and projected it at one of the windows. The vehement* quickly caught the home owner's attention. Godric looked at me questioningly but soon realized what I was doing. Godric couldn't enter the home without be invited but since vampires came out of the coffin they most likely wouldn't let him enter and there was a chance they would freak out and cause a scene. I didn't like ominous possibilities.

From the window, I saw someone walking to the door. Godric and Maisie walked a ways away from my peripheral vision and out of view from Maisie's parent or whomever it was. A woman came out of the house with an enraged look across her face.

"What the hell? Did you just throw a rock at my window?"

Godric startled the woman. I thought she might have fainted. Godric glamoured her and Maisie ran into her arms. I looked around to make sure no other had witnessed what just happened. Luckily no one saw anything. I stayed in the same place I stood in and searched the house and made sure of it that everyone inside was asleep. Maisie disappeared into the house with her mother.

I looked back at Godric and muttered a simple thank you. I started to walk away. I was exhausted. It didn't even notice Godric was following me. With his vampire speed he appeared in front of me. My heart stopped.

"I'm sorry I scared you. I was trying to get your attention. May I walk with you?"

"Yeah. Sorry about that, I'm just marcid." My mind was on overload and I kept finding myself thinking about how much I admired the sonance* of Godric's voice. It captivated me and drew me in no matter how hard I tried to ignore the sensation. His accent ... SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP. Ahhg! I was too distracted to realize I had absolutely no idea where we were walking. Apparently by the looks of it we were downtown.

"Do you have a place to stay?"

"No." It took me a while to register what he said. Where was I going to sleep?

"You can stay at my place, if you like.-"

"No, I can't. Thank you but I'll be fine."

"Of course it's located at my nest. However, I assure you that you'll be safe there. No one will disturb you."

I simply nodded a no. Godric shook his head. I started looking at his tattoos once again. I was finally able to see one; the one on along his collar bone reminded me of something though I cannot remember where from. I felt eyes on me and lifted my head up to see him staring at me curiously. I could've sworn I saw a tag on his lips, like he was smirking at me. I started to blush and turned my face away from his but it was too late. I knew he saw my rosy cheeks.

"I could rent a room for you at a hotel."

I shook my head. "You aren't going to give up are you?" I inquired.

"I have no intention of letting you go unless I know you have a place to stay."

I weighed my choices. I could stay with a whole bunch of vamps or people; people who are incredibly annoying buffoons with no sense of empathy to shut the fuck up and leave me alone. Vamp cons: biting/drinking/draining. People cons: people. I know people aren't that bad and I can always go to a high end hotel but I'm too lazy and jaded but what would be the fun of missing out on observing the vampires in Godric's nest.

"Fine but I have some ground rules. First, of all if you dare try something I will not hesitate to attack. Second, I do not want to be fucked or fed off of without my consent. Third -"

"I promise you that you will not be harmed." Godric interrupted me and said deadpanned.

I was taken aback by his sudden response. His facial expression clearly read that he was serious. His eyes were no longer glasz* but bleak. I gazed at him for a while. He's good. Our silent conversation merely said through our eye contact. We stood there for a while, saying nothing but glaring at our surroundings. I took a deep breath in and exhaled the cool night's air.

"Let us go before the sun rises." Godric said suddenly. I nodded and we headed back to his car. I strapped on the seat belt as Godric set the car in motion. I continued to look out the window, watching the buildings flutter by.

~ ~ ~ jump ~ ~ ~

Godric and I got out of the car. I stared in awe. The building was beautiful. It was definitely not a house but a mansion type. Godric opened the door for me and escorted me inside. I paused mid-walk to gaze at the wondrous sight. It was exquisite. I could spot an inglenook* from the corner of my eye. The walls were all white and so was the carpet underneath my feet. The furniture consisted of lovely, color matching, neutral tones. High ceilings hung above my head. I could see delicate works of art around me.

It wasn't until Godric caught my attention once again did I realize the many vampires in the room, looking at us. Godric now stood in front of me and said "Come." He took my hand in his. HE TOOK MY HAND. His hand was a cool force against mine. His fingers intertwined with my own. He gently squeezed my hand to follow him and maintained that grip. His hand was at ease against the palm of my hand. I loved the feeling of his skin against mine. My heart rate increased. I tried to sooth my heart but it was no use since I'm sure Godric took notice.

He led me to another room away from the others. It was the same style as the other but with no windows and presumably sound proof. Godric still held my hand as someone else walked into the room. She was beautiful. She had dark brown hair and brown eyes. I could tell by her features she was of Hispanic descent. She looked at Godric intently, waiting for him to speak.

"Isabel, this is Violet. She will be staying with us for a while."

She gave me a warm smile. I could tell I was going to like her right away.

"Hello, Violet. It's nice to meet you." Isabel said.

I gave her a smile back and replied "It's nice to meet you too. Thank you for letting me stay here. It's beautiful."

**Rate, comment, tell me what you think. :)**

**I know this chapter is way over due and I'm sorry it took me so long. I was preoccupied with school and other things going on.**

vehement: marked by great energy or exertion.

sonance: sound

glasz: a mix between blue, green, gray and a hint of yellow.

inglenook: a space on either side of a large fireplace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Violet POV**

Isabel turned back to Godric and said "I'll leave you two now. I'm going to tell everyone to go home now."

She turned and left the room. I looked down at my hand that was still being held by Godric. As if on cue, Godric redirected my attention back to him.

"Let me show the room you will be staying in." Godric said.

He escorted me to a room faraways from the room we were just in. The walls were a beige color and so was the carpet. The room was enormous, well it was bigger that my room. At my left there was a king size bed. It had black and white pillows lain on top of the white comforter. The bed was smooth as silk. I let my fingertips grace the furniture around me. The furniture was composed of dark cherry wood and adorned a polished gleam. The room held Godric's scent. I inhaled deeply; breathing him in. His tantalizing smell filled the room. I turned my face slowly back to Godric.

"Godric, this room is amazing. This is your room isn't it?"

It was more of a statement that a question.

"Yes it is. I'm glad you like it."

"Where will you sleep?"

"I will be sleeping elsewhere. Don't worry about it."

I opened my mouth to say something but no words came out. I felt a sense of accismus*. Godric seemed to notice this and added "It is alright Violet. I will see you tomorrow night." Godric let go of my hand and left the room. I was kind of hoping he would stay but it was probably for the best of it. I turned my heel and feel backwards into the comfort of the bed. I moved my body so that I was lying on my stomach and inhaled the heavenly aroma. I stayed like that for five minutes and then I elevated myself of the bed. I removed the top sheets just so that they were at the foot off of the bed. I gently let myself fall on top of bed and let the sheets cover me with warmth. My body came to terms with the abuse I had given it. My whole body ached; I hoped my body would be able to recover. It wasn't long until I drifted off to sleep.

I woke up some time around noon by the looks of it. I got up from bed with a pandiculation* and headed to the bathroom. I shouldn't have been surprised by it but I was. I wasn't use to this type of scene. The floor was a beautiful white marble as were the counter tops with sleek modern sinks. I couldn't resist the tub so I decided to take a bath instead of showering. I was testidineous* from leaving the tub but reluctantly got when my skin started to macerate*. I motioned for the towel to come to me and proceeded to wrap it around my body.

I didn't bother with my clothes. They were long gone now. I opened Godric's closet and picked out a gray V-neck shirt and gray jeans. His clothes were so comfortable. I hope he wouldn't mind me borrowing some of his clothes. I quietly descended towards the main living area. The place was desolate and tranquil. All the vampires were asleep. I continued to look around, eager that I could now take in the environment of the "nest" that I wasn't able to do the night before. The rest of the mansion truly lived up to its name.

I walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge. Bottles of blood and synthetic blood floored it. Hunger racked through my stomach. I haven't eaten in a couple of days and now it has seized my needs. True Blood eh? I'm half tempted to try it. Carmen and Tracy eluded the beverage and I couldn't blame them. Perhaps it was the immense hunger raging or just curiosity but I tried the synthetic blood, AB negative. I almost gagged. How could anyone stomach this? Despite its vile taste, my body cried out for food or something similar, I downed the drink then tossed it into a bin. Was I really that desperate? Apparently so. I fought the urge to vomit.

I staggered outside and was presented with a garden. I continued to walk until I reached the farther outer edge of the yard. I sat down with my legs crossed and began to call out to the nearby somethings. Soon a pack of wolves came and lined up beside me. They let me consume some of their life force while in return I granted them momentary insensitivity to pain. I went back to Godric's room. It was now 6pm. I let myself take a nap and blissfully drifted to slumber no longer feeling pain or hunger.

I rolled of the bed and almost hit the floor. I groaned. I opened my eyes to see a half-naked Godric holding me. Godric set me on my feet. I blushed at the sight of his bare upper body with only a towel covering his lower body and turned to face anything but him. Well I was right, he did have more tattoos: one on his neck, left and right arms, and I think another on his back that I didn't really get to see.

"I hope you don't mind but I put some of your clothes on. I didn't have anything else to put on." I managed to mumble.

"It's fine. I'll have Isabel get you some proper clothes."

I found my eyes darting to the corner of my sight.

"Violet."

"Um hm."

"Turn around."

I turned my heel and spun in his direction. He was now fully dressed.

"May I ask you something?"

I nodded. I suppose he was going to ask me what I was.

"Did you drink a bottle of True Blood?"

Crap. I had totally forgotten about that. Do I fess up or lie? I could say that I accidentally knocked it over. Though I doubt he would believe that unless I had slipped, gripped the handle of the fridge for support, then opened the fridge and knocked it down trying to regain my balance.

"Perhaps under the circumstances in which I was to say I drank the beverage would you more or less prefer to believe I knocked it over . . . by accident?"

Godric looked at me puzzled by my statement.

"I did." I confessed.

He raised an eyebrow at me and looked for the words he was trying to say.

"I was really hungry. I hadn't eaten in days combined with the burning curiosity that made me chug the liquid."

Godric looked upset.

"I apologize for that. I should've left food for you to eat."

"I take it that that wasn't the only question you wanted ask me? It's okay ask away."

"What are you? I saw what you did in the forest and for sure no human can stomach the taste of blood let alone True Blood."

I sat on the bed and patted the spot next to me for Godric to sit upon. He sat next to me and I looked into his eyes.

**Rate, comment, tell me what you think. :)**

accismus: feigning disinterest in something while actually desiring it.

pandiculation: the act of stretching oneself.

testidineous : slow as a tortoise.

macerate: soften or become softened by soaking in a liquid.


	7. Chapter 7

**Godric POV**

****During my slumber I found myself dreaming of Violet. Vampires usually don't dream and I have to say I didn't mind having her creep and seep from the crevice of my mind. There was something about her. I felt attracted to her like no other. I decided not to question her about the earlier events that I had witnessed. She was beyond effete* yet she didn't lead it on. I could tell that she had been without proper rest for a number of days. Upon this I insisted that she stay at my nest. Though my actions were not in mere pertain to her condition, I have to admit that I wanted her presence; I wanted to talk, look, hear, and sense her. I was hoping to get closer to her and get to know her better.

I slept down in a place down in the basement that only I know of while she drowsed in my bed. Throughout the day I awoke several times. Each time I opened my eyes only to fall back asleep with the vision of Violet looking back at me. It was strange. I had a connection to her, though she had not taken my blood, we had some sort of bond. I had to restrain myself from thinking further than this. I could not.

I woke up. The sun would be down soon. Due to my age I was able to rise earlier than others. I went to the kitchen to get a bottle of True Blood when I smelled something in the trash bin. There laid an empty bottle of True Blood. It couldn't have been any of the vampires as they were virtually dead during the daytime and the bin was empty last night. I had a hard time wrapping my head around the possibility of Violet consuming this. No human could stomach the taste, even if Violet wasn't human I hadn't known any other creatures to drink such a thing. It was my fault: I should have gotten her some food. It has been a while since I had lived with humans. It shouldn't have slipped my mind. I would make sure to get her a proper meal.

I retreated to my room where Violet napped. I could tell that she was asleep and I didn't want to wake her. She was wearing my clothes. I was taken aback by this in the best way. I felt a smirk grace my lips as I admired her appearance. I loved how she looked in my clothes. I swiftly went into the bathroom and took a shower. I hadn't expected Violet to wake before I had changed. She slipped off the bed but before she hit the ground I caught her in my arms and set her on her feet. I saw her eyes widen and she blushed a deep shade of pink.

Violet muttered about her wearing my clothes. I told her I would get Isabel to get her some clothes. I could sense her discomfort and curiosity; this made me grin as I could see that her eyes darted toward my direction in an attempt to look at me. She was attracted to me. This made me . . . happy. She wanted me. I could smell her slight arousal. I fought to keep my fangs from drawing. I could pounce and take her right now but I wouldn't. I used my vampire speed to quickly change. I told her to turn around and found that her pupils were still dilated. She was so beautiful. I didn't want to ask her just yet but I went ahead with it anyway.

"May I ask you something?" I inclined and Violet simply nodded. I had a feeling she knew what I was going to ask her.

"Did you drink a bottle of True Blood?"

What she said next was peculiar.

"Perhaps under the circumstances in which I was to say I drank the beverage would you more or less prefer to believe I knocked it over . . . by accident?"

I nearly grinned at her response but I was also confused.

"I did." She confessed.

I raised an eyebrow and was at a loss for words. I held back my laughter but then it died over. I regret not remembering she needed food. I should've had my day man make her something, have her buy out, made her something to eat.

"I apologize for that. I should've left food for you to eat."

"I take it that that wasn't the only question you wanted ask me? It's okay ask away."

"What are you? I saw what you did in the forest and for sure no human can stomach the taste of blood let alone True Blood."

She patted the spot next her on the bed and I sat there waiting for her answer.

**Violet POV**

"I am not precisely sure of what I am but I can tell you this: I am a witch. It's probably no surprise to you since you saw me reanimate Maisie."

"I had suspected it."

"Well I know you must have more questions so go ahead and ask. I will answer to the best of my ability."

"Thank you but not right now, later."

I gawked at his mystified* response. Surely the people I met over the course of time had numerous questions to ask me once they discovered what I was. Carmen and Tracy raveled me with ongoing questions. They loved it when I first did magic for them. They still were giddy when I performed something.

~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~_

_"So are you going to show us some magic or not? It's your turn now." Carmen commented with a sly smile across his face._

_"Anything for you my love" I said teasingly._

_Tracy couldn't hold her excitement. She eked, alarming our company inside. It was Carmen's turn to decide where we would have our meal. Tonight we would "dine in". However, tonight was my turn to start the ruckus. I loved Carmen and Tracy. They were special to me. Carmen had chosen a nice modern household for us. It was beautiful. So much glass though. There was a party going on. College kids and some high schoolers were drinking and doing the most scandalous things. Much to their demise they were to be our meal. _

_"Hey" I said in my most seductive voice. _

_I was able to gain everyone's attention. I wore a black cloak over a black lace shawl that covered my beautiful carnage cage bra; a black bra with elastic cage strapping across my chest, with silver skulls, and front zipper detail. Although it covered my breasts I also had covered my nipps with black duct tape; that one was more for me since no one could actually see my breasts full display, just admire what they could see. A velvet maxi skirt with a long fringe cut just below my garter belt exposed my thigh high fishnet stockings. My knickers consisted of the same velvet material as my skirt. I relished in the aphordisia* I caused. My sensualism gained me some miscellany reactions._

_The guys were more than happy to make my acquaintance. The other girls and guys either despised me or secretly wanted me. I believe no one is truly "straight", "gay", or "lesbian"; rather pansexual in a way. Whether people liked to admit it or not there was always the possibility of falling for someone out of their sexual preference and managed to keep the other side of them dormant._

_I heard someone say "stripper" and "Who invited the prostitute?" to which I replied "I'm sorry to your disappointment but I'm a burlesque dancer. I'm not a sex worker but even if I was I would sure as hell have enough money to live your life over ten times." I grinned. Carmen was initially supposed to use his trick first but he wanted me to take his place. I made sure of it that everyone was somewhat lascivious*. I could tell some of the girls were checking me out. I could see Tracy surround by men and women adoring her revealing little black dress. Carmen and Tracy said the blood tasted sweeter when people were lustful. Carmen was trying and successfully lured one of the jocks; a closet gay football player._

_I made my way through the crowd looking for a girl to start out the night. I spotted a girl who bore a resemblance to a young Angelina Jolie. She was the one; one of my favorite female celeb crushes and she was going to be with me. She had long black hair, sultry smoky eyes, and a cigarette in her mouth. She donned chic Joie navy green skinny jeans with a Harry Potter cream colored tank top with the words "EXPECTO PATRONUM" on a white on black front design. If this was a sign then I received it. She was absolutely delectable. I gave her a lustful look._

_"So fangirls unite." I said._

_She smiled. "So we do."_

_"Would you like to go and discuss our obsessive nature of everything fandom?" _

_She chuckled. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go."_

_She was amazing. She was my favorite of the night as all three of us feed off of the party goers. I relished in my succubus side and took some life force out everyone but not too much to kill them. Carmen fucked the willing men and persuaded a few; he drank from his half. Tracy also had consensual sex with some and drank from her half of the people there._

~~~~~~_Flashback~~~~~~_

"Let us get you something to eat. I'm sure you're hungry"

I saw a tag on his lips. He almost smiled.

"All right."

Godric motioned for me to follow him. We walked out of his room and into the den where Isabel and Stan sat. Stan looked like something out of the _Back to the Future III _film. He clearly looked annoyed as he saw me. I could tell I wasn't going to like him.

"Why is this human here?" Stan stated.

"This human has a name. I prefer to be called Violet not 'human'. I am not an object or toy as you chose to refer of me as."

"Watch what you say and who you are talking to!" With that Stan's fangs were full frontal.

Before Godric could do anything I had pinned Stan against the wall (using telekinesis) while he snarled at me. I made sure he kept his mouth shut as I spoke.

"Watch WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO! You think and see me as your inferior but that is on the contrary. I AM NOT YOUR FOOD. I demand to be treated with chivalry. That unless you've forgotten how to treat a woman due to you incompleteness as an egotistic* psychotic bastard. I will now let you speak but if you as so much as throw shade at me I will not hesitate to kick your dick so far up your ass that you will start your period."

I released Stan from my grip. Stan lunged towards me and then Godric held him by his throat.

"Retract. Your. Fangs. Now."

Godric inclined with emphasis on each word he spoke.

"If you so much as harm her you will regret it."

"Yes. Sheriff."

Stan left the room and admitted defeat. That must has hurt his pride and his huge ego.

"Stan can be a bit of an ass. Don't let him get to you." Isabell spoke up and also left the rrom leaving me and Godric by ourselves.

I rubbed my hands against each other. "So. Food?"

**Rate, comment, tell me what you think. :)**

effete: exhausted of vigor or energy.

mystified: to involve in mystery or obscurity.

aphordisia: sexual desire.

lascivious: arousing sexual desire.

egotistic: self-centered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Violet POV**

Godric visage radiated his gleaming grim. I caught his eyes but I shied away after a couple seconds. It was then that I came to terms that I was attracted to this man. I didn't like to admit it but he made me a sense of frisson being near him but even with my admission of desire I kept my demeanor aloof.

"Let us go somewhere." Godric said.

He held his hand out and I extended my own. I nodded in agreement. His hand felt cold against my own. I rejoiced of the feeling of my skin against his. I felt myself growing nervous and I hoped my body would comply with me; my brain better not ruin this for me by making my hand perspire. Godric led us to his car and opened the door for me. I felt myself smile and I tried to hide it but failed miserably. Godric had used his vampire speed to get in the car within seconds to see my reaction. I took this cue to change the subject.

"So where will be going?" I nearly stuttered out.

"It's going to be a surprise." Godric replied.

I shook my head at his answer. I was not satisfied with his reply. I am not a fan of surprises. I swallowed my dark thoughts. I don't want to think about that, not right now. I was skeptical towards him. I was well aware of the stance between vampire and witches; an undefined hatred towards the other. Many witches hated vampires and vice versa. Even if his intentions were brutal, it would be a long battle between us. He was powerful; his superior authoritive figure incandesced around him. However, I was just as strong as him. We were a good match . . . fighting wise.

**Godric POV**

Violet made me feel incredible. I want her even though she may not want anything to do with me once she finds about my past. I killed ruthlessly and tortured my victims. I hunted and feed off of many and held no remorse for my actions. She could do better but I couldn't allow myself to let her belong to another. She is mine; she is my mate and I am hers. I felt this through our slight bond. We already have a connection because we are mated. I would've never imagined I would have a mate. After the many things I have done throughout my 2,000 years of existence I never thought I would be graced with such love. She is mine and I am hers. If an event were to occur that halted our relationship I would be devastated. I know it is selfish of me but I cannot bear the thought of being without her let alone her being with another. Even if I were to be separated from her I would follow her, making sure she would be okay.

I clearly saw the effect I had on her. I could sense her nervousness through our bond. I ravished in my ability to make her feel this way with just a simply look and touch. I also felt something else; incredulousness. It hurt me that she would think I would ever harm her. I understood though, why she felt the need to be precautious. She is my mate and I will make sure she will be safe. My thoughts immediately wandered toward the witch trials of the Inquisition though I was not in Western Europe at the time. It was no secret that vampires and witches hated each other. I was certain she also knew of this.

**Violet POV**

The ride there wasn't long as Godric had drove over the speed limit. I didn't mind the speed at which he was driving the car; I myself drove the same as well. We arrived at a restaurant named The Cave. Godric opened my door before I could even register my hand to touch the door handle. I smiled at him and felt myself blush. Godric extended his elbow motioning for me to lock my arm with his. He didn't strike me as a person who would show much affection but he did. I didn't mind him holding my hand when he did. I slid my arm to lock with his; this stroke of physical contact was different. He wore all white attire and the sleeves of his shirt were rolled up. I felt his skin tense at my touch; horripilation went throughout my arms but not because of his cold skin.

Godric led us through the entry way. The Cave was astonishing. It donned shades of red with a dark modern contrast against the red. Vampires had a strange attachment towards the color red. Whether it was more for show or a true leaning to the blood stained furniture I didn't know. We went up to hostess, Stacy, standing behind the podium. I watched her as she eyed Godric. She clearly was enjoying his appearance much to my liking. She completely ignored my presence still looking at Godric. I edged closer to Godric but not too much for him to notice.

"Hello, I'm Stacy I'll be your hostess and waitress for the night." Stacy stated.

I noticed her little movement of swaying her hair to expose her neck. Once her eyes landed on mine I gave her a darkened scowl.

"Table for two?" she said moving her eyes up and down my body; inspecting me as if I was nothing compared to her. I heard a growl next to me and I didn't realize it was Godric until my brain started working again. I slid my arm from Godric's to lean on the podium. I did what I could without leading Godric on to my jealousy. I hadn't quite thought it through but the words seemed to come out of my mouth without another thought.

"Stacy? Huh? You're really pretty however it seems you lack the proper brains to withhold your snarky attitude. You also seem to have a plentitude of audacity to thwart your reticence toward another to whom you have no knowledge of their eminence."

I feel the aura around me become dark and hostile; my eyes revert to its natural color of violet. Depending on the moment and time my eyes could be a peculiar beauty with irises highlighting the seraphic colored pupils. However, at times like this my eyes turned a vexing caliginosity. The thought of another woman pining for Godric infuriated me. After I regained the part of my brain that filtered my words and I actions, I felt the walls around me closing in. I needed to get away from everything. I thought I heard a click but dismissed the sound as I let my feet guide me to ladies room. I heard Godric call my name but I kept my scurried pace to sanctuary. I ran to the power room ignoring the onlookers and spaced out in the room. The latrine was empty with the few who were in there leaving promptly.

My anger, envy, and gloom consumed me. I fought back any tears forcing their way down my cheeks. I tried to keep my breath steady but it soon proved to be useless as my breathing became shallow. I marched towards one of the corner stalls and nearly broke the stall. I slumped to the floor trying to regain my emotions. I had never felt like this since my powers had reached a peak. My emotions were erratic and subtly changed at any given moment with and intensified with each situation. Godric must think I'm some weird overly attached chick; I cared for his opinion. I place my head in my hands and rub my temples unable to shake the feelings. What the hell am I going to do now? I don't know how I could possibly explain this to Godric without coming off insane. What the fuck am I going to do? Stupid fucking powers. To top it off I can't control the emotions running through me. I do my best to focus on something, anything. I eventually focus on the tears that had made its way to my neck. I close my eyes and remove the salty tear drops off of my skin and bend the liquid to sooth my face; my attempt at hiding my reaction and shame to my actions.

I don't know exactly how long I remained in the restroom but apparently it had been some time. I heard the door open with a force to be slammed shut. I got up from my crouched position and leaned against the side of the stall. Suddenly the door adjacent to me was ripped open revealing Godric.

"Violet are you alright? I was worried something happened."

"I'm okay." I withered in the enclosed space. "I'm sorry Godric." I whispered barely noting if Godric even heard me. He gave me a confused look.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. It is I who should be apologizing. Violet, I am sorry."

"What could you be possibly sorry for?"

"That woman." His face contorted.

I nodded. I returned to my old friend the floor. I no longer wanted to discuss the previous events and luckily Godric caught on to me. Godric placed his hand under my chin turning my face to his.

"Do you wish to continue our dining elsewhere? I know of another place we can go or you can choose."

"It's alright. Let's stay." I say giving him a sly smile.

Godric slightly brushed my wrist with the pads of his fingers and intertwined his hand in mine. Again I felt heat rush to my face. I still had not gotten use to this treatment; it's not that it bothered me or anything but he sure did know how to make me swoon. Whenever he did such things I became a nervous wreck. Godric escorts us back to a secluded table booth. I slip into the booth with Godric following after. Godric sat a bit a ways from me but still close enough to caress my arm. A waiter came to the booth and left quickly only to leave some water. I squirm in my seat uneasy. Then it hit me. I don't know what to do. I grab the menu and pretend to read it. Hopefully Godric does notice my weird behavior. I scan the menu oblivious to whatever it contained solely focusing on what to do. I wasn't particularly comfortable with eating in front of other people besides my friends. I didn't want to look like a velociraptor eating its food. However, even though I knew it was stupid to think this I couldn't help but become vain in my surroundings.

Godric placed his hand on top of the menu in my hands lowering it to meet my gaze. I averted my eyes away from his. He picked the menu from my hands and put in on the table.

"You have nothing to be nervous about." he grinned.

The waiter returned to take our order. "What can I get you?"

"Pizza I guess. No meat." I said.

"Anything you would like on the pizza?" the waiter said.

"Surprise me. Just no meat please." I said.

"Of course. Anything for you sir?" the waiter stated.

"True Blood ab negative." Godric said.

**Rate, comment, tell me what you think. :)**


End file.
